EpicLLOYD
}} Lloyd Leonard Ahlquist, more commonly known by his stage name EpicLLOYD, was born on January 18th, 1977. He is the co-writer and creator of Epic Rap Battles of History, along with Nice Peter. He has been in the majority of the videos, but doesn't have a speaking part in all of them, often making brief cameo appearances. He battled Nice Peter in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He has his own series on YouTube called Dis Raps For Hire in which he takes requests from victims of bullying and harassment and then insults the bully. He also started the Hopefully It's Friday Vlog, uploading episodes every other week. He is one of the founding members of Mission IMPROVable, in which he met Peter and got several cast and crew members for ERB (Zach Sherwin, Morgan Christensen, Pat McIntyre, Atul Singh, and Colin J. Sweeney). He is married to Josie Ahlquist. As of November 19th, 2013, Lloyd has become a user on this Wiki. His account can be found here. His website can be found here. Appearances 'Official:' 'Season 1:' *Bill O'Reilly *Adolf Hitler *Chuck Norris *John McCain¹ (cameo) *Macho Man Randy Savage *Johann Sebastian Bach¹ (cameo) *Carl Sagan¹ (cameo) *Genghis Khan *Napoleon Bonaparte *Ben Franklin *Gandalf *Things 1 & 2 *John "Hannibal" Smith¹ (cameo) *Captain H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock¹ (cameo) *Templeton "Face" Peck¹ (cameo) *Mr. McFeely¹ (cameo) *Captain Kirk *Himself 'Season 2:' *Adolf Hitler *Leonidas² *Pleistarchus¹ (cameo) *Mario *Elvis Presley *Marlon Brando¹ (cameo) *Bill Gates *Frank Sinatra *Freddie Mercury (additional vocals) *Mitt Romney *Marty McFly (cameo) *Clint Eastwood *Robin *The elves *Adam *White Preacher in Civil Rights March¹ (cameo) *Thomas Edison *Babe Ruth *Skrillex *Joseph Stalin *Mikhail Gorbachev 'Season 3:' *Adolf Hitler *Al Capone *Lilly Truscott (cameo) *Pablo Picasso *J. P. Morgan *Walter White *Superman *Jimmy Olsen² *Carl Sagan¹ (cameo) *William Wallace *Leonardo (Turtle) *Michelangelo (Turtle) *Raphael (Turtle)¹ *Donatello (Turtle) 'Season 4:' *Adam Savage *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man² *Clyde Barrow *Thor² *Loki² (cameo) *Hannibal Lecter *Dr. Phil¹ (cameo) *Stedman Graham² (cameo) *Alfred Hitchcock *Bill S. Preston *Socrates¹ (cameo) *Harry Houdini *Criss Angel² (cameo) *The Terminator *Socrates *Roman Soldiers (cameo) *Stan Lee 'Unofficial:' *Chucky² *Sherlock Holmes *Seagull² 'ERB News:' *André the Giant *Theodore Roosevelt² 'Dis Raps For Hire:' *Himself *Vinny Squiggliani ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' This is one vid, kid, that you won't ever survive. I'll beat you, dislike you, then unsubscribe! You'll be good at rapping someday. I promise, bro, But for now, just stick to editing that gay-ass Monday Show! I'll slaughter your water color unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast, Then leak to YouTube your middle name is Alexis! I can tell you're scared just from the body language I'm reading. You should start leaving. Look, your hairline's already retreating! Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits! Everyone knows your page is just the place the rap battles live! Dude, you're really huge on YouTube. You got a great career, But remember: you got famous off of my idea! 'Verse 2:' You're taller than I am, but you look up to me: The guy that got you your first job in comedy! 'Verse 3:' You, a musician? That's kinda stretching. You wrote 87 songs with the same chord progression! 'Verse 4:' I'm gonna knock you right outta your little Superman socks. You were nothing before you rode up on KassemG's jock! Awards and nominations Trivia *Lloyd has been in the most battles, and he has portrayed the most characters in the series. *There was originally a running gag during almost every one of the Behind the Scenes videos since Gandalf vs Dumbledore that he makes a joke asking the audience whether they want to buy some heroin. **The joke officially retired (or "died") in the Behind the Scenes for Rick Grimes vs Walter White. *Lloyd did not have a rapping role in twelve battles. **He only did the voice for Leonidas in Master Chief vs Leonidas, spoke, but did not rap in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, and portrayed a cameo voiced by Peter in Oprah vs Ellen. *Lloyd and Peter appeared in the Rhett & Link video "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness", making a cameo appearance as joggers.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EzDRpkfaO4 *Lloyd does not appear at all in the Behind the Scenes video for Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga. *As revealed in the Behind the Scenes video for Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley, Lloyd says that he hates bananas. *He has rapped as more than one person in five battles. *In Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 7, he revealed that he started getting bald at age twenty-three. *As demonstrated in an interview, Lloyd says his favorite character to portray was Skrillex.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrfkoUpO6qM However, Nice Peter said during Season 3 Lloyd's new favorite character to portray was Al Capone. *In an episode of Key & Peele, Lloyd made an appearance as a rap battle host. *Just like Peter, Lloyd appeared in Annoying Orange's spoof of ERB called Epic Rap Battles of Kitchenry, where he portrayed "Biggie Fries" (a parody of Biggie Smalls) against the Annoying Orange character, Midget Apple (portrayed by Dane Boedigheimer, also known as Daneboe) *According to the Behind the Scenes for Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali, Lloyd will not touch a basketball, ever. In a podcast hosted by Peter, Lloyd explained that every time he played basketball, someone (often him) would get hurt. *Along with Peter, Alphacat, and other YouTubers, Lloyd met President Barack Obama in a meeting about the Health Care Act. *As said in Lloyd's Friday vlog, he is 165 cm (5' 5"). *Peter and Lloyd have guest starred in "What Does 2013 Say?" and "YouTube Rewind: Turn Down for 2014".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKx2B8WCQuwhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7jtC8vjXw8 *Lloyd and Peter also guest star in The Fine Brothers' series, YouTubers React. *During the Off The Top event, he and Zach Sherwin were in the rap battle skit with Jeffrey Dahmer vs Bambi, Steven Spielberg vs Michael Bay, and Ben Franklin vs Doctor Octopus, with Lloyd as Bambi, Spielberg, and Franklin. References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:ERB Crew Category:Maker Studios Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:The Monday Show Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 1 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:EpicLLOYD